


Plane Journey

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst meet on a plane.





	Plane Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a ship.

Amethyst was exhausted. She'd managed to win her wrestling competition, but she hadn't slept in DAYS, and now she had to get a plane journey back from Europe to America, without even a chance to recover beforehand.  
So when the person next to her had to shake her awake, she wasn't at all surprised.  
"You feel asleep on my shoulder. I wouldn't have woken you, but we're there now."  
Amethyst sat up straight, "I'm sorry, I-"  
The thin girl smiled, and looked away, "It's okay, you were cute when you're asleep,"  
"You watched me!" Amethyst paused at the other's blush, "not that i mind!"  
The plane was starting to empty out now, and the girl stood up, and handed Amethyst a piece of paper, "Here's my number if you want." She stood up and left.  
Amethyst looked down. Huh, Pearl was a nice name.


End file.
